Field Trip
by Kaletin
Summary: Sebastian chaperones Ciel's field trip to the museum. AU With an alternate, AloisxCiel ending.


Sebastian Michaelis was, despite his outward appearance of indifference, excited.

It was the annual field trip to the museum for the Year 9 students. When his adoptive son had brought home the permission slip for him to sign, he noticed the rather largely written request for chaperones. Sebastian, never having had the opportunity to chaperone before, was thrilled by the prospect of joining the boy on a school trip, and ignored his charge's protests and _demands_ that he didn't do it.

His only response to the boy's whining: _What kind of guardian would I be if I couldn't even accompany you on a field trip?_

Ciel begrudgingly turned in the form with Sebastian's request, and thusly there the caretaker stood, looking over the tiny mass of students. The crowd of Year 9 students were raucous as they moved about the museum in pairs, poking and prodding at all the various wares the museum had to offer, ignoring the mass posted signs begging them to _not touch_.

Sebastian allowed himself to enjoy the museum as well, and momentarily diverted his attention away from the group of young teens when he came across an item he was sure his young charge would enjoy. His eyes scanned over the youthful group, looking for the charcoal-tipped head of the boy, or his vibrant blue coat.

He couldn't spot him, nor could he spot the purple-clad, blonde haired boy who had assigned himself as Ciel's partner.

Sebastian let out a deep, exasperated sigh, excused himself to the other chaperones and teachers, and went off to trudge through the museum in search of the two stray boys.

-x-

Ciel Phantomhive didn't think of himself as a goody two-shoes.

He also didn't think of himself as someone to break rules _just_ because they were rules, but unfortunately, the boy with whom he was paired for the day thought of himself as exactly that way.

When Alois wanted to stray from the group, muttering complaints of "Ciel, this is fucking _boring_," Ciel didn't deny the other his company, still slightly irritated at his guardian for chaperoning and wanting to escape his presence.

Ciel was beginning to regret his decision.

In their time away from the rest of their classmates, Alois had "forgotten" to pay for balloons embossed with the museum's logo from the gift shop; promptly after that, the two went to the lavatory where Alois had extracted a sharpie marker from his schoolbag and began to graffiti the walls of the stalls with crude jokes and drawings, "_Alois was here" _and, to Ciel's dismay, _"Alois + Ciel"_ inside a heart. ("Oh lighten up, Ciel! I'm just messing around!" Ciel had harshly yanked the sharpie from Alois hand and fervently filled the heart with black as to cover the pseudo- romantic declaration.)

Alois had then emptied the trash of the bathroom on to the floor to make use of the plastic bag that previously contained it; he had ignored Ciel's protests and began filling the balloons with water and placing them in the bag for easy transport.

And after Ciel's statements of "Alois, that sign says employees only" and "Alois, there's no patrons allowed past this point" had once more fallen on deaf ears, the two boys stood on the roof of the museum, looking over the edge down at the tightly packed pedestrians on the sidewalk six stories below.

The garbage bag filled with water balloons sat at Alois's feet. The blonde haired boy gingerly reached a small hand inside, grabbing hold of a red water balloon, his gaze never leaving its spot on the people beneath.

His fingers were gentle on the balloon as he moved his arm over the edge and allowed the object to gently sway stories above the unsuspecting mob.

Ciel tried to break his concentration. "Alois." He reached out a hand towards Alois's, only to be stopped be the other boy's free arm. "Come on, Alois. Don't."

Being told to _not_ do something was all the prompting Alois needed. He grinned as he allowed the plump, red balloon to fall from his fingers and plummet six stories into the midst of the crowd.

They couldn't hear the cries of now damp pedestrians, but they could see their mass shock and dispersal from the concrete area stained with water.

Alois laughed manically, clutching his sides as he doubled over in glee. "Haha! Look at them scatter like roaches, Ciel! Isn't it brilliant?" Shaking with laughs as he brought himself to his knees, he grabbed an armful of balloons and threw them over the edge, cackling even more, and clinging to the edge of the railing to admire his work.

"You know how pointless this is, right, Alois? Not to mention that if you get caught, you're going to have detention. _Again. _And this time, you'll be dragging me with you." Ciel exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair and silently watched his companion torture the defenseless people. "Alois, come on. Let's go back. Sebastian's a chaperone; he's probably noticed we're gone already." He turned to leave, only to be yanked harshly back by Alois.

"Not yet, Ciel. I'm having fun." He gripped the slightly younger boy's wrist tighter and moved closer. "I'll tell you what. You've been a bore this whole time, so… "Alois smiled. "You drop _one_ balloon over the edge and we can head back. Right now." His grinned widened. "Whadya say?"

Ciel sighed, noting Alois had yet to release half the balloons. "Fine. Just one."

Alois released the boy from his grip and handed him a deep blue balloon, giggling in anticipation.

Ciel cautiously accepted it, eyeing Alois. "You promise, Alois?"

A hand over the heart. "On my mother's grave."

Ciel grimaced and moved his arm over the edge of the building. Just drop the balloon and Alois would go back. It wasn't as if he had a connection to the people below, so it's not like he _cared_ if it bothered or inconvenienced them, as long as his own purpose was fulfilled.

His mind was made up and he moved to release the balloon-

Until a larger hand closed over his own and the balloon, securing it in his grasp once more.

"Ciel Phantomhive. What are you doing?"

Eyes widened as Ciel looked up to meet his caretaker's gaze, ignoring Alois's laughing in the background. "S-Sebastian! I… I… I just… Well, Alois and I-" He stuttered, blushing furiously at having been caught in the act.

Sebastian easily removed the balloon from his charge's hand and put it in the bag with the remaining balloons. Grabbing the flustered boy's wrist in one hand and the bag of balloons in the other, he moved towards the roof door. "Come now. I think it's time we meet up with the rest of the group." Ciel groaned and buried his face in his free hand, letting himself be dragged along by his caretaker.

Sebastian stopped to glare down at the still giggling Alois. "You too, Mr. Trancy."

Alois immediately ceased his laughing, muttering expletives at Sebastian as he brought himself to his feet and followed the older man. "And Mr. Trancy." Sebastian spoke without turning to face the boy. "You'll be going back to the gift shop to pay for these balloons."

Alois silently glowered, shooting daggers at the back of the man's head.

Sebastian smiled down at the boy he was dragging; Ciel furiously avoided his gaze. "Hm. Ciel, I think we should be spending more time together, don't you? You've been picking up some nasty habits as of late." His smile widened at the small boy's grunt of embarrassment. "And next time you have a field trip, I'll be certain to chaperone."

-x-

**Alternate Ending **

"_Alois, come on. Let's go back. Sebastian's a chaperone; he's probably noticed we're gone already." He turned to leave, only to be yanked harshly back by Alois. _

"_Not yet, Ciel. I'm having fun." He gripped the slightly younger boy's wrist tighter and moved closer. "I'll tell you what. You've been a bore this whole time, so… "Alois smiled_.

His face inched dangerously close to Ciel's, who felt himself stepping backwards at the older boy's advances. Alois's lips lightly graced Ciel's ear as he spoke. "Why don't we do something different?"

Ciel eyes widened. "Alois…?" A thick, wet appendage darted out to caresses his ear lobe, causing Ciel to suppress a shudder. "Alois, what are you doing? You can't do this here."

Alois placed his hands on either side of Ciel's head, running his hands through the boy's charcoal locks. He leaned in close, so close that they were nose-to-nose. "Come on, Ciel. This is just as educational as the fucking museum; and it's not like you're an expert as this."

Ciel hadn't noticed he was still moving backwards until his back met the concrete case of the stairwell entrance. His hands hung limply at his sides, and he slowly slid down the wall, Alois's hands never leaving his face and hair.

His rear met the ground and his legs spread wide to accommodate Alois's nestling of himself in between them.

Ciel was defiant. "Alois we shouldn't-" he was silenced when soft, warm lips gently closed over his own. When he remained unresponsive, Alois parted and giggled.

"Come on Ciel. You need to move your lips, too. Like this." And as Alois demonstrated, Ciel felt his eyes close and he followed the other's lead.

Alois broke them apart one more, smiling. "You need to use your hands, too, Ciel; don't be such a blow-up doll." He reached out and positioned the other boy's hands on his own body. "Like this." Ciel was silent as Alois caressed his head once more and brought them in for another kiss. Ciel lightly pulled Alois towards him, instinct taking over.

A stern voice interrupted their intimate moment.

"Ciel Phantomhive. What are you doing?"

Lips still locked with Alois, Ciel's eyes shot open and brusquely shoved the other boy away, who fell to the ground laughing. Ciel hurriedly pulled himself to his feet, straightening clothes and smoothing wrinkles that weren't there.

"S-Sebastian! I… I… I just… Well, Alois and I-" He stuttered, blushing furiously at having been caught in the act.

Sebastian sighed. Grabbing the flustered boy's wrist in one hand and the bag of balloons in the other, he moved towards the roof door. "Come now. I think it's time we meet up with the rest of the group." Ciel groaned and buried his face in his free hand, letting himself be dragged along by his caretaker.

Sebastian stopped to glare down at the still giggling Alois. "You too, Mr. Trancy."

Alois immediately ceased his laughing, muttering expletives at Sebastian as he brought himself to his feet and followed the older man. "And Mr. Trancy." Sebastian spoke without turning to face the boy. "You'll be going back to the gift shop to pay for these balloons."

Alois silently glowered, shooting daggers at the back of the man's head.

Sebastian smiled down at the boy he was dragging; Ciel furiously avoided his gaze. "Hm. Ciel, I think we should be spending more time together, don't you? You've been picking up some nasty habits as of late." His smile widened at the small boy's grunt of embarrassment. "And next time you have a field trip, I'll be certain to chaperone."

* * *

_Done for the Thursday Crack Fic Thread on Blackbutler(dot)net! :] The Alternate ending is for my bro, Ice. XD LOVE YOU BRAH_

_Hope you like. :] Please let me know what you think! I love hearing what you all have to say!  
_


End file.
